


Love's Tender Touch

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Wrackspurts & Nargles, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Ron planned a little surprise for Valentine's day.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Love Rejuvenation OS Contest





	Love's Tender Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the HP Universe characters, they remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling. Anything you recognise is not mine. Also not making any money from the posting of this fanwork.

"You know; I have a surprise for you," Ron said, brushing a strand of hair from Luna's face and tucking it behind her ear.

Luna looked at Ron curiously. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't do anything for Valentine's day." 

Ron's cheeks turned red slightly. "I couldn't resist, sorry." He took her hands into his own. "It's nothing too crazy. I just wanted to do a little something to show you how much I love you."

Luna blushed in response. "I love you, Ronald." Leaning forward slightly, she tenderly brushed her lips against his. "So what's the surprise?"

"Well, we're going for lunch first, so why don't you finish getting ready?" He suggested, getting off the bed.

Luna nodded and quickly went about finishing her morning routine. When she was ready, she took Ron’s hand, eager to see what he had in mind for their surprise day.

* * *

“So, our first stop is lunch at your favourite Muggle cafe,” Ron explained as they rounded the corner. He grinned when the small cafe came into sight. He knew Luna loved the sandwiches here.

“Ron,” Luna said sweetly, excitedly pulling him into the cafe and up to the counter. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

“What can I get for both of you?” the barista asked.

“Can I get a vanilla chai tea?” Luna asked.

“Two ham sandwiches,” Ron added. “And an iced caramel latte.”

Luna smiled. He knew just what she was in the mood for.

“Anything else?” the barista asked.

“Nope, that will be it,” Ron said, pulling out a few coins. He looked at Luna from the corner of his eye. “Let me,” he whispered quietly.

Luna smiled but nodded. Normally, they split things equally, but it seemed Ron was insistent on treating her.

“Where do you want to sit?” Luna asked as they stepped away from the counter.

“Wherever,” Ron said with a shrug. “You can pick.”

“Near the window there?” Luna asked, pointing to a secluded area. There weren’t many people in the cafe, but that section was vacant.

“Okay,” Ron nodded. They made their way there, and no sooner did they sit, the barista was bringing their order over.

Grabbing her chai, Luna sipped at it, smiling as the spices warmed her. Reaching across the table, she nabbed one of the sandwiches and took a bite.

“This is going to hit the spot,” Ron said, taking a bite of his own sandwich. “And I had a feeling ham was what you’d be in the mood for.”

“You know me so well,” she teased.

The two of them ate in silence, making some small talk while they did. 

“Um, Luna.”

“What?” she asked, looking at him nervously.

“You’ve… um, you got a…” Reaching over, Ron wiped a crumb from the corner of her mouth. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach when his fingers brushed her lips.

He pulled away, staring at her. “Er, sorry,” he said, his cheeks turning red.

Luna stared at him. "Ron," she breathed, her heart racing in her chest.

"I love you,” he murmured softly.

Luna smiled warmly at him, reaching across the table to take his hand into hers. “I love you, too. Thank you for lunch.” 

“Are you ready for the next surprise?” Ron asked, brushing the crumbs from his shirt. “I mean, there’s only one more surprise, but are you ready to head out?”

“Yes,” Luna said excitedly. “What did you have planned?”

“You’ll see,” Ron smirked. Standing, he pulled Luna from the table and out into the street. Taking her down a side street, he looked both ways and quickly disapparated them. 

When Luna opened her eyes, she saw that they were standing at the Hogwarts’ gate. “Hogwarts?” she asked curiously. “What are we doing here?”

“You’ll see,” Ron said, opening the gates and stepping inside. “Headmistress McGonagall gave us permission to enter the grounds.”

“What are you up to, Ronald Weasley,” Luna mused aloud, looking at her love.

He chuckled. “You’ll see,” he repeated. Holding her hand tightly in his own, he led her across the grounds towards Hagrid’s Hut. 

“Hello, you two!” Hagrid greeted, stepping outside of his home as they approached. 

“Hi, Hagrid,” Ron said, grinning. “How are ya?”

“Good, good,” Hagrid said. “Luna, it’s nice to see you.”

“Nice to see you too, Hagrid,” Luna said, offering him a warm smile.

“Did Ron tell ya?” Hagrid asked, looking back and forth between the couple.

“No, he hasn’t told me anything,” Luna said, shooting Ron a curious look.

“Go ahead, Hagrid,” Ron said. “You can tell her.”

“So, I’ve got a little something for you,” Hagrid said, gesturing for them to follow him into the house. “Let me just find the little bugger.” He looked around, stooping under the kitchen table to grab something. “Ah, there he is.” When he turned around, he had a small rabbit in his hands.

“Oh!” Luna exclaimed, eyes wide. “May I?” she held out her hands, eager to touch the little one’s soft fur.

“He’s yours,” Ron said quietly as she took the rabbit from Hagrid.

“Magical, this one is. He’s been terrorizing my garden, but Ron mentioned you loved animals, so I thought ye’d like to care for him.”

Luna stroked his fur excitedly. “Yes,” she nuzzled her face against him. “He’s so sweet. Magical rabbit’s are rare, Hagrid. You said he just appeared one day?”

Hagrid nodded. “Took a liking to my lettuce.”

“I’ll take good care of him,” she promised, beaming with excitement. “Don’t you worry.”

“I know ye will,” Hagrid said, grinning. “Can I offer you tea and cakes?”

“We just ate, but thank you, Hagrid,” Ron said politely. 

“Well, let me send some with you at least,” Hagrid said, putting some of his famous hard cakes into a bag for Ron to take with them.

“Have a good day, you two!” Hagrid said before sending them on their way.

As they walked towards the Apparition point, Ron looked at Luna. “You like him?”

“I love him,” Luna said excitedly. “Ronald, he’s perfect.” She hugged the rabbit close to her chest. “You don’t mind having a pet at our place?”

“Not at all,” Ron assured her. “I know you love animals… I figured he was in need of a home and we had the room.”

Luna paused, pressing a kiss to Ron’s lips. “I love you.”

He grinned, putting his arm around her waist. “I love you, Luna.” Together, the two of them walked towards the gates of Hogwarts. Once they were outside, Ron looked at her. “Are you good to Disapparate home or do you want me to side-along?”

“I’m good,” she said, holding the rabbit to her chest. “See you at home.” She turned on the spot, returning to their flat.

Ron arrived a few seconds after her. “I’ve decided to name him Vincent,” she told him.

“That’s a good name,” Ron said in agreement. 

Luna put the rabbit down. “You know, this was the perfect Valentine’s day.”

Ron grinned, pleased that she enjoyed the little surprises he had organised.

“There’s just one thing that we need to do to make it better,” Luna said, taking a step towards Ron. Her voice had gone low and there was a husky tint to it. “While Vincent explores the flat, I think we should celebrate becoming fur-parents.”

Ron laughed but quickly picked up what Luna was suggesting. With a grin, he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
